


My God of Stories

by TheBelovedPanda



Category: Journey into Mystery, Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBelovedPanda/pseuds/TheBelovedPanda
Summary: Loki is tired of being alone in this white nothingness of the land between realms, so they decide to do something about that loneliness, and travel to a different universe. One that hopefully will end better for them than the previous one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just for fun mostly as a side project, so I am not sure how far I'll take this story, but I guess we'll find out together. 
> 
> Loki in this is from the Agent of Asgard comic storyline, but you might not necessarily need to read the comics to read this story of mine. Also, I will be changing Loki's pronouns occasionally so just warning you.

Her existence was nothing but white nothingness, with only stories to keep her company, as she is the goddess of stories. This title was one she chose for herself because she did not wish to be forced to play the inescapable role of the villain and the liar for all of eternity. Loki has gone through many reincarnations, and each one of them fell down the same slippery slope no matter how hard she tried to prevent it.

So she changed herself.

She rejected the title and role forced upon her by the Norns, by society, by her adoptive parents. So here, in the absence of a universe, in the blank nothingness of this inter-dimensional plane, she finds herself growing oh so terribly bored. The timeline and universe she came from no longer exists, along with her friends and family. Where should she go now? There must be an infinite amount of universes and timelines that she could weasel her way into, so the only question from there is… which one?

She supposed it would be best to narrow her selection down to specific parameters, otherwise she’d never choose a universe. After an undetermined amount of time has passed, or what she assumes to be the passing of time, she had narrowed it down enough that she only had to choose from less than ten universes. It was decided that any universe that has an alive Loki with a chance of going to Midgard, would be removed from the list, given that two Loki’s meeting would be terrible, which she already knows is like, given that she had met at least two different Loki’s within her incarnation.

It was also decided that any universe without the Avengers would be so dull, what would be the point of going? She made several more arbitrary decisions that I can’t be bothered to mention, before looking approvingly at her much shorter list. Well, when it really came down to her decision, she decided to leave it all to chance, and played “Eeny meeny miny moe” until it was narrowed down to one destination. With a shrug of her shoulders, she hurled herself into a portal that would send her on a journey into mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki enters the different universe, and does what they need to do to ensure their survival.

The first thing she did when she arrived in Central Park was to just stand there, breathing in real, oxygen filled air, and smelling the plants all around her. She had grown so accustomed to the lack of natural sensations whilst in the void, that it was both overwhelming and a relief to have her senses filled once again. Barefoot toes dug themselves into the soil, her eyes shut and she leaned against the bark of a tree, running her fingers against the coarse bark. A wide, gap toothed grin spread across her face, and she remembered what bliss felt like.

Loki probably could’ve stayed like this forever if she really wanted to, but reality comes with bodily needs, so she reluctantly stepped away from the tree. A quick stroll across the grass lead her to a pathway, where she just shrugged and took off in one direction, hopefully towards a main street. Given the position of the sun in the sky, it had to be the mid-afternoon, which meant that there were a lot of pedestrians out and about, especially in the park on a nice day like this one, so it was no wonder that a lot of people were staring at Loki. 

You see, Loki was very poorly dressed at this point in her life, with no shoes, pants frayed at the ends, armored coat torn, and one of her horns broken off. All of this together made her look like a very unsavory homeless person, which actually wasn’t that far from the truth. It didn’t take long for Loki to reach a road, and all she had to do now was figure out how to survive. Now given her past experiences, she is no stranger to stealing, tricking, and breaking into places, and if she had to do those things again to ensure her survival, she would.

So she started picking pockets. She tried to look as inconspicuous as she possibly could (again, she looks really unsavory at this point in time) and even managed to successfully snatch a few loaded wallets before nearly getting caught in the act. Now, it wasn’t the foolish pedestrian (whose wallet she was trying to snatch) who noticed her, but it was a different man, one who she recognized to be the goody two-shoes patriot, Captain America. If she were feeling particularly adventurous, she would’ve faced him head on and taunted him, but that’s for another time.

When Steve Rogers took notice of the scruffy thief, she acted fast, and ducked into the crowd walking along the sidewalk. Steve started to follow, trying to catch the slightest glimpse of the suspicious young woman, but luck was not on his side that day, because Loki managed to get around the corner of an intersection undetected by Steve, then she ducked into an alley, and hid. 

Behind a dumpster and piles of cardboard boxes, she crouched, and took several wallets out of her coat to count them. Her days stash was a total of three hundred and twenty six dollars, plus several gift cards to an assortment of stores and cafes. She had Credit cards as well, although the chances of her being able to use them before they were canceled by their owners would likely be slim. She decided it would be best to use the money on food and clothing, two very important things for her survival in that moment. 

After waiting a considerable amount of time, Loki guessed that the danger of being caught was long gone, and left his hiding place. Now, you may be wondering, why did I say “his” hiding place? Well, Loki has a rather unique experience of gender. Sometimes, they will feel and look just like a woman, have the body of a woman, and prefer feminine pronouns. Other times, they might feel like a man, have the body of one, and so on. And every once in a while, they will feel more in-between genders, but those moments are a bit less common in Loki’s case.

Alright, I notice that I’m rambling here, so let’s get back into the story.

He left his hiding place and wandered back over to the street that he came from. A quick look at his surroundings showed several high-end restaurants and clothing stores, which would be way out of his budget. So he put shoved his hands into the pockets on his coat and sauntered down the sidewalk, hoping that, in theory, he’d come across some much cheaper stores. 

It took nearly an hour, but he eventually found a thrift shop, with a convenience store down one block and across the street. Upon entering the thrift shop, he was almost overwhelmed with the options, but he decided to keep to his regular colors of black and green for the most part, which definitely helped with the decision making. A green hoodie in particular caught his eye, and it was only a size too big, which wasn’t too bad for a hoodie. He also bought black skinny jeans, black leggings, and a few plain black t-shirts and white t-shirts.

After paying for his new wardrobe, he changed in the dressing room before tossing most of his old ensemble. He kept some of the armoring and his partially broken headpiece for sentimental reasons. After that, it took only a few minutes to walk to the convenience store, where he purchased a few hot dogs, chips, pre-made sandwiches, and water bottles. He noticed a restroom within the small store, and went over to use it.

Luckily, the restroom there had just one toilet, so he could lock himself in there for a while to take care of his personal hygiene. After a quick piss in the toilet, he stripped himself of all his clothing, and stood in front of the dirty mirror and sink. Most of his pale skin was covered in dirt and dried blood, and his hair was far too greasy to be comfortable. 

He wadded up a bunch of course paper towels into a ball, soaked it in water and some dish soap, and began washing himself. The paper felt uncomfortable on his bare skin, but he had to make due under the current circumstances. A small puddle of water began accumulating at his feet, trickling slowly towards the drain in the center of the tile floor. The process of cleaning his whole body was long and tedious, but he did it anyway, because he hated the idea of looking and smelling so awful.

He may not have been a prince anymore, but he still had standards, dammit. After he deemed his body to be clean enough, he still had to do his hair. The sink was too small to effectively wash his hair in, the ceramic was uncomfortable and cold on his cheek, and the faucet dug into his skull. Unfortunately, he had to cup the water in his hands and pour it over his head, which was even less efficient than the paper towel wash on his body.

He would’ve felt bad about how wet he made the tile floor, but all he cared about was getting clean and leaving that place. So once he dried off his somewhat clean skin and put on his clothes, he left the floor wet and slippery. When he came out of the restroom, the cashier eyed him suspiciously, but didn’t seem to care enough to do anything, so Loki left without issue.

As he stepped out of the store, he gazed up at the orange sky, above all of the towers. It was at this moment, when he turned his head and notice in the distance, a particularly tall building, one that was familiar to him in his previous world. It stood high and modern above most of the city, with a large A on its side. 

He stared at it for ages, then smirked.


End file.
